Sliding doors are often included in motor vehicles to permit entry to the vehicle. Such sliding doors are typically manually operated. However, the opening and closing forces may be sufficiently large to damage the tracks, rollers, bump-stops, and even the body side surfaces and trim panels. Such damage can be costly and time consuming to repair. Also a damaged closure system can render the vehicle vulnerable to theft.